Impossible
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Manusia mempunyai batas sampai kapanpun. Kita tidak akan pernah sempurna, karena kita bukan Tuhan. Fic challenge for meirae1 and my birthday fic. Mind to RnR?


**Fic Challenge for meirae1**

**And, my birthday fic… for everyone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mematikan cintaku padamu itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi, menghidupkanmu kembali juga..."

"...itu tidak mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : AU, little bit OOC, misstypo?

Genre : Scifi/Romance/Angst/little bit Spiritual

Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**

* * *

**

Semua orang tahu…

Hari paling membahagiakan bagi manusia adalah kelahiran.

Sebaliknya,

Hari paling menyedihkan bagi manusia adalah kematian.

Semua orang juga tahu…

Itu adalah takdir alam yang tidak bisa dicegah oleh semua makhluk hidup.

Menentangnya?

**That's very impossible**

.

.

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah kota. Meski memiliki lantai mencapai dua puluh, hanya lantai satu sampai lantai lima belas yang dipakai Uchiha corp—perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di Konoha saat ini. Lima lantai di atas sama sekali tidak terpakai atau dengan kata lain terabaikan. Dan hal ini tentunya dimanfaatkan oleh sang pembuat gedung untuk urusan keluarga hingga urusan pribadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari dua laki-laki bersaudara. Kejeniusannya mampu membuat siapa pun menggigit jari melihatnya. Selain sebagai kepala perusahaan menggantikan kakaknya yang tengah sibuk urusan keluarga saat ini, Sasuke juga merupakan ilmuwan elit lulusan Konoha University—Universitas terbaik yang pernah ada. Pria berusia 25 tahun yang pendiam itu selalu tekun dalam mengerjakan profesinya. Membuat dia sangat disegani dari kalangan muda hingga yang tua sekalipun. Dan wajahnya yang tampan juga sifat cool-nya, menambah nilai baginya untuk para gadis.

Laki-laki itu terlalu menggilai pekerjaan sekaligus profesinya. Jujur saja itu membuat seluruh keluarganya khawatir melihat anak bungsu tersebut. Dia tidak pernah peduli, motto yang selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh adalah, 'jika tidak bisa, maka kau adalah pencundang'. Mungkin gara-gara motto itu, Sasuke selalu menekan dalam semua bidang sampai dia bisa melakukan hampir semuanya. Dia tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki yang ambisius dan sangat terobsesi untuk mendekati kesempurnaan—meski pun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya.

Uchiha Sasuke awalnya terus berpikir dia akan selamanya seperti itu dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berubah. Keluarga mereka bahkan sampai Fugaku dan Itachi yang terkenal keras kepala, kini sudah angkat tangan. Sasuke sudah gila. Gila profesi. Ambisius. Dan… sombong. Ah memang wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan, tapi senyum tipis yang dia tunjukkan setiap menyelesaikan suatu bidang dengan sempurna—sudah cukup menunjukkan. Sampai suatu hari gadis itu datang.

Awalnya, gadis itu datang untuk melamar pekerjaan darinya.

Awalnya, gadis itu hanya menjadi _cleaning service _biasa.

Lembar berikutnya, dia menjadi asisten seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu…

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis biasa, dengan rambut berwarna _soft pink,_ ceria, senyumnya tulus, enerjik, bersemangat tapi… rapuh. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau emerald itu memang akan kelihatan sehat sentosa dari luar, tapi siapa menyangka gadis itu memiliki penyakit yang cukup serius dan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa disembuhkan selamanya. Bahkan seorang jenius seperti Sasuke pun baru mengetahuinya saat gadis itu terbaring tepat di ruangannya dengan tubuh bergetar dan terbatuk-batuk—mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya.

Awalnya, Sasuke memandang rendah gadis sederhana itu.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan senyum tulus yang diberikan Sakura.

Awalnya, Sasuke merasa gadis itu menyebalkan.

Lembar berikutnya,

Uchiha Sasuke sadar dia sudah jatuh cinta…

…pada Haruno Sakura yang rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mulai bersimbah darah itu. Digendongnya gadis beruntung yang mendapat tempat khusus di dalam hatinya tersebut ke lantai dua puluh—tempat dia meneliti semua yang membuatnya penasaran. Diletakkannya Sakura di atas sebuah tempat tidur menyerupai tabung. Tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar setidaknya sampai Sasuke menyuntiknya dengan cairan penenang. Getaran tubuh Sakura berhenti dan dia bisa tertidur pulas. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap tegang mendengar detak jantungnya yang melemah.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke merawat Sakura di lantai dua puluh ini. Tugas kepala perusahaan diserahkan pada Itachi yang sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sekarang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut biru donker dan membentuk seperti raven itu menghabiskan siang malamnya dengan meneliti dan terus meneliti penyakit yang diderita Sakura dan mencari penawarnya. Dia selalu kurang tidur, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin dia pernah tidak tidur sama sekali. Kejeniusannya dia kuras habis hanya demi keselamatan gadis yang disayanginya dan dapat merubah dirinya itu.

Pasalnya, Sakura sendiri belum sadar lagi sejak terakhir Sasuke memberinya penenang waktu itu. Dan sekarang sudah seminggu setelahnya, Sasuke memukul mejanya frustasi karena masih juga belum menemukan bakteri yang menggerogoti tubuh gadis malangnya. Yang bisa Sasuke mengerti hanyalah bakteri aneh itu mengandung O² dan H²O yang seiring waktu akan berkurang dan malah membuat bakteri itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Merusak sel sel yang penting terutama sel otak dan menekannya.

Bagaikan virus HIV Aids, penyakit yang tidak diketahui namanya ini juga tidak bisa ditemukan penawarnya. Lawan O² adalah Co². Yang membuat Sasuke stress, kemungkinan besar seiring berkurangnya O² itu, maka semakin menumpuk juga Co² di dalam tubuh Sakura. Ditambah, setiap Sasuke mengira dia sudah menemukan penawarnya, bakteri-bakteri sialan itu malah berbalik menghisap penawarnya dan memperparah tubuh Sakura. Merusak jaringan epidermis yang ada.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah dia merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Sakura belum sadar. Dia belum menemukan penawarnya. Lihat saja, seandainya tidak ada tambahan alat bantu yang menyalurkan O² di dalam tabung, Sasuke bisa memperkirakan kalau Sakura akan mati saat itu juga. Aaah, membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan getaran ketakutan di tubuhnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu kini berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat tubuh Sakura terbaring. Mata onyxnya memandang lurus dan redup. Dia merindukan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald yang berada di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bibir ranum dan indah itu kini pucat membiru. Begitu pula tubuhnya yang berwarna putih susu dan halus, kini menjadi putih pucat. Tubuhnya bagaikan mayat namun detak jantungnya masih ada—sangat pelan. Sasuke melirik komputer yang menunjukkan keberadaan bakteri di dalam tubuh Sakura. Matanya membulat seketika.

Oh tidak…

Kini bakteri sialan itu sudah merambat ke otak dan mengincar otak besar—pusat kesadaran. Menunggu waktu, maka bakteri itu akan menyerang sumsum lanjutan atau _Medula Oblongata—_pengatur denyut jantung.

Sasuke segera kembali menuju komputernya dan mengetik cepat. Kepanikan membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh sehingga ketikannya asal-asalan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya saat dia kembali melirik garis detak jantung Sakura semakin mengecil, "Jangan… Kumohon…" Sasuke terus meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya gemetaran menatap kenyataan di depannya.

**Pip pip pip PIIIIIPPP**

Saat itu Sasuke merasa detak jantungnya ikut berhenti. Dengan takut, Sasuke menoleh menatap layar di sampingnya…

Garis lurus.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya kuat, "AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!" teriakan histerisnya di tengah lantai dua puluh itu terdengar jelasnya. Hancur. Semua selesai sudah. Ini mungkin adalah kegagalan pertamanya yang serasa membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

Air mata kesedihan dan kegagalan mengalir di bola mata onyxnya. Dengan langkah goyah, Sasuke melangkah menuju tabung yang berisi tubuh gadis yang dicintainya namun sudah tidak lagi berjiwa. Disentuhnya kulit pucat dan dingin di bawahnya. Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Dia merengkuh tubuh kosong itu dalam pelukannya, menangis dalam diam di tengkuknya. Rasanya dadanya seakan ingin meledak. Seketika itu juga dia merasa menjadi manusia bodoh.

Tapi…

Saat itu setan berbisik padanya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sakral, mengangkat laki-laki menyedihkan itu keluar dari akal sehat—melampaui batasnya sebagai manusia. Sialnya, bisikan menyesatkan itu masuk sangat cepat hingga ke dalam relung-relung hatinya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, dia tatap dalam-dalam tubuh yang mulai membiru itu. Sorot matanya tajam dan rapuh bersatu. Tak peduli meski tidak akan mendapat balasan, Sasuke mencium bibir pucat gadis itu. Dingin. Setelah dia melepaskannya, Uchiha bungsu itu berbisik…

"Tunggulah…"

"…aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Ke dunia ini, bersamaku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup dan mati ada di tangan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Manusia hanyalah sebagian kecil dari makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Sama seperti makhluk lain, manusia hanya bisa pasrah jika takdir sudah menyerangnya. Manusia cukup berusaha, berdoa, selanjutnya? Semua kembali pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia… hanyalah salah satu dari segelintir manusia yang selalu menyombongkan diri. Berpikir dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Menyedihkan. Seperti sekarang, di kepalanya berkumpul asumsi yang menyatakan, **'kalau kau tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Haruno Sakura, maka kau bukan apa-apa. Hanya pecundang' **gara-gara asumsi yang menyesatkan itu, Sasuke semakin berpikir melampaui batas. Dia banting tulangnya setiap hari demi mendapatkan hasil yang selamanya tidak akan pernah memuaskan.

Sudah sebulan sejak kematiannya. Tubuh Sakura masih terlihat di dalam tabung dengan keadaan telanjang dan kabel berada di mana-mana disambungkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini tabung itu tertutup dan berisi air, membuat rambut _soft pink _-nya yang indah itu meliak-liuk di dalamnya. Sasuke masih memakai kacamatanya—menatap layar komputer berhari-hari, cukup merusak matanya—dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan komponen komponen yang diperlukan setiap manusia hidup. Tak dipedulikannya kepalanya yang terus terasa menekan, perutnya yang berteriak meminta makan, dan berbagai macam luka lecet lainnya.

"Ugh!" untuk kesekian kalinya kepalanya kembali menekan. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak acara mengetiknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memijat dahinya sementara kepalanya dia sandarkan di atas meja. "Tidak… Tidak boleh," Nafas Sasuke rasanya seperti tercekat, dia membuka mulutnya berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa, "aku… harus bisa menghidupkan Sakura kembali. Ya aku bisa, harus bisa!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin—berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga. Tapi, "OHOK!" suara batuk yang keras mengiringi cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar hebat, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh cairan yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Darah. Sasuke meringis melihatnya, tubuhnya pun limbung—jatuh terguling dari atas kursi hingga dia terjatuh di atas lantai bersemen.

Saat itu, Sasuke belum sepenuhnya pingsan atau kehilangan kesadaran. Dadanya naik turun berusaha memompa O² yang bisa dia dapat. Air mata kembali mengalir. Dia menatap tubuh Sakura yang jauh berada di depannya, "Maaf Sakura… aku…" bisiknya parau. Tangannya yang terkena darah dari mulutnya terangkat, seolah ingin menggapai tubuh gadis yang dicintainya.

Tapi percuma. Sesuatu yang serba hitam menghalangi jangkauannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat makhluk yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya itu. Siapa dia? Dia seperti memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi semua tubuhnya. Melayang-layang seperti_ dementor_. Suaranya menggema menyeramkan di ruangan yang hanya dimilikinya ini. Sasuke bisa melihat sekilas seringai licik yang keluar dari makhluk itu.

"**Hei manusia rendah yang hanya bisa menyombongkan diri," **ucapnya menggema di telinga Sasuke. Seolah dia hanya bisa mendengar itu, Sasuke menutup matanya saat samar-samar melihat makhluk itu mengangkat sesuatu seperti tongkat sabit.

"**Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah mengiringi kesedihan para pelayat. Keluarga Uchiha, terutama Uchiha Mikoto menangis histeris di atas dada suaminya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lama kedua orang tua itu tidak mendengar kabar anak bungsu mereka, dan sekalinya mereka dengar adalah tentang kematian anaknya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah ditemukan tidak bernyawa di lantai dua puluh bersama mayat gadis di dalam tabung. Diperkirakan meninggalnya pria berusia 25 tahun itu karena penyakit Haruno Sakura yang tertular padanya.

Uchiha Itachi menatap miris kedua makam di depannya. Dia pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Adik yang paling disayanginya. Itachi bisa mengerti jika melihat komputer yang masih menyala di samping mayat adik semata wayangnya. Berbagai catatan tentang kehidupan manusia, _reborn, _dan segala macam komponen hidup manusia. Sasuke pasti berniat ingin menghidupkan Sakura kembali. Itachi benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana adiknya bisa berpikir begitu. Perlahan tapi pasti laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan makam adiknya, membelai tanah itu perlahan seraya berbisik…

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, adikku?"

**.**

**.**

**You have a limit.**

**You're not perfect.**

**Of course, you're not a God.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember…**

**You're just a human.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Naaaaah, inilah sci-fic buatanku yang gak jelas minna-saaan~~~ #dance #dilempartelur

Buat kak Meira, maaf banget kalo aneh dan ngelantur. Itu saya bikinnya sambil buka buka lagi buku biologi dan berhubung saya coretstressbangetcoret mempelajari tentang kehidupan manusia, jadi ya kebetulan =w=

Oh ya, aku sekalian promosi di sini ya kak. Bagi semua yang berkenan, kak Meira memberi **challenge membuat fic dengan genre Scific/Western/Spiritual. **Dan bagi yang dapat membuat hati kak Meira tersentuh (?) akan mendapat hadiah tentunya berupa pulsa tapi… aku lupa berapa jumlahnya ._. #ditendang

Pokoknya untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan kontak ke **Facebook : Meira Ernawati **atau follow twitternya **meirawww **

Btw, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG SUDAH MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUKKU **#capskepencet

Aku senang sekali hehe makasih ya, fic ini sekalian buat semua yang sudah mengucapkan selamat untukku coretwalauAngstcoret, I love you all~ :*

Mind to RnR? :)


End file.
